Lealtad
by Siniestra Malfoy
Summary: Todos los domingos se presentaba frente a él, sin fallar nunca. Y cada domingo que transcurría, el deseo de besarla crecía más. Pero su lealtad no estaba con él, nunca con él. Ron/Narcissa implícito, Algo de forzamiento. Lucius/Narcissa


Título: Lealtad  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Ron/Narcissa _—_unilateral. Lucius/Narcissa implícito.  
Advertencias: contenido hetero, algo de forzamiento.  
Rating: G  
Género: General/Drama  
Palabras: 560~

Resumen: **Todos los domingos se presentaba frente a él, sin fallar nunca. Y cada domingo que transcurría el deseo de besarla crecía más. Pero su lealtad no estaba con él, nunca con él.**

NdA: Fic para lyeth como respuesta al meme de los primeros besos. Aquí está el Ron/Narcissa que me pediste, espero que te guste a pesar de todo :).

* * *

—Buenos días —la voz femenina sonó clara en la pequeña sala de apariciones.

Ron podía sentir su corazón latir acelerado, como cada domingo por la mañana, cuando Narcissa Malfoy llegaba hasta su puesto de trabajo y pedía ser llevada hasta Azkaban.

Desde hace dos años que trabajaba en la sección de aurores destinada a la cárcel mágica, la única área que permitía que se dedicara libremente al negocio de bromas con George.

Y desde hace cinco años que Narcissa se presentaba rigurosamente, todos los domingos, a las visitas semanales a los presos de alta seguridad, donde se encontraba Lucius Malfoy. A veces la acompañaba el hurón, aunque la gran mayoría iba sola.

Secretamente, ya conocía la rutina que habría entre los dos.

Se acercaría hasta el mesón, con la mirada fría y determinada de quién está acostumbrado al procedimiento.

—Quisiera apuntarme en la lista de visitantes

Tomaría con natural delicadeza la tosca pluma del ministerio y firmaría el pergamino con letra elegante, su nombre el único de la lista, como de costumbre.

Las personas no iban a visitar a los presos, aún sabiendo que ya no había más dementores. Sólo ella asistía cada domingo, puntualmente.

—Debe esperar hasta las nueve

Agitando su varita, vería que son las ocho cincuenta, y se sentaría en los duros asientos, esperando en silencio hasta la hora cuando llegara alguien del Departamento de Transportes Mágicos con el traslador que los llevaría a ambos hasta Azkaban.

—Por mientras, entrégueme su varita y déjeme revisarla, por favor.

Con pasos lentos se acercaría nuevamente hasta el mesón, extendiendo su varita, tratando de esconder la incomodidad de separarse de ella. Dando un paso al lado, permitiría que deslizara una fina barra de metal que detectaba cualquier objeto mágico que pudiera tener entre sus ropas y en el pequeño bolso de mano.

Pero ya no podía seguir con esa misma rutina._ No más._

Sujetándola por la muñeca, la jaló hasta tenerla contra su pecho, notando esos grandes y fríos ojos azules mirarlo asombrados, y esa pequeña boca rosa abierta en una silenciosa "O", casi como si lo invitara a besarla, su delgado cuerpo calzando suavemente contra el suyo.

—¿Qué...?

Evitando que terminara la pregunta, la besó, por fin realizando lo que deseaba desde hace meses, cada vez que la veía presentarse para visitar a Malfoy. Acariciando con delicadeza sus labios, disfrutó de su calidez, grabando en su memoria el tacto sedoso de ellos contra su boca y la delicia del pelo rubio bajo sus dedos ásperos...

Hasta que de un empujón ella se separó, clavándole dagas con su mirada, el odio brillando en sus ojos.

—Nunca se atreva a acercarse nuevamente a mí, si es que no desea terminar mal. _Nunca _—siseó, destilando veneno con cada palabra, retrocediendo lentamente.

En ese momento entró otro auror, cargando la caja con el traslador y un pergamino sellado.

—Weasley, toma —dijo extendiéndole el papel, mientras revisaba que estuviera todo listo para el viaje—. Aquí está el documento de liberación de Lucius Malfoy. Yo iré con la señora Malfoy hasta Azkaban.

_...No_

—Saludos a su esposa, _señor Weasley_ —se despidió Narcissa, tomando del brazo al auror, lanzando una última sonrisa envenenada al pelirrojo antes de desaparecer.

* * *

—.—.—.—Fin

Si te gustó, dímelo ;)

R. Sin~


End file.
